House Imrahil
' House Imrahil' is a very powerful Numenorian House located within the Kingdom of Dol Amroth where it dominates the politics of that region. House Imrahil has grown from being the controlling house in charge of the province of Dol Amroth to the ruling royalty of Dol Amroth following their betrayal of Gondor during the The Civil War in Gondor. House Imrahil are of pure Numenorian blood and they are amongst the most powerful and numerous of Numenorian houses in Europe. House Imrahil was first started in the ancient Numenorian home of Atlantis, and through this they would live on Atlantis along the coast for much of the dominant period of the Numenorian Empire. In this way they were led for the first period for a very long time by Imrahil Tar-Sunia of whom came to be called the Swan Knight. Imrahil would die soon after founding Anfalas but by that point his legacy was complete. When Atlantis fell House Imrahil was already gone as they had come to found the town of Anfalas inside the region of Dol Amroth in the European holdings of the Numenorians. They would grow this further and would become the Lords of the port of Belfalas following its creation of which made them fabulously wealthy to the point that Emperor Tar-Lurion made them royalty calling their leaders the Halir which in Nemenorian came to meant low Kings. This position created a sort of independance which made them name their children princes, and build thrones in Belfalas along with the appeareance that they themselves were the King of Gondor. House Imrahil for all this was the backbone of the Gondor Kingdom following its creation, and this would go unchanged until the coruption of House Imrahil's leader in Varian Imrahil by the Istari Sauruman. Following the Gondor Civil War House Imrahil would create the Kingdom of Imrahil and they would grow themselves outside of Gondor for the first time in their long history. History Early History : "Dominated by Atlantis I wanted a place to my own. A place I could raise my family away from the growing coruption I saw amongst the mainlanders. I found this when I saw the coast of Belfalas. I knew this was my home." : -Imrahil Tar-Sunia House Imrahil was first started in the ancient Numenorian home of Atlantis, and through this they would live on Atlantis along the coast for much of the dominant period of the Numenorian Empire. In this way they were led for the first period for a very long time by Imrahil Tar-Sunia of whom came to be called the Swan Knight. Imrahil would die soon after founding Anfalas but by that point his legacy was complete. When Atlantis fell House Imrahil was already gone as they had come to found the town of Anfalas inside the region of Dol Amroth in the European holdings of the Numenorians. They would grow this further and would become the Lords of the port of Belfalas following its creation of which made them fabulously wealthy to the point that Emperor Tar-Lurion made them royalty calling their leaders the Halir which in Nemenorian came to meant low Kings. This position created a sort of independance which made them name their children princes, and build thrones in Belfalas along with the appeareance that they themselves were the King of Gondor. Noteable Members Family Members *Varian Imrahil **Brooke Imrahil ***Balian Imrahil ***Peter Imrahil ***Lucy Imrahil ***Susan Imrahil *Lucas Imrahil **Karen Imrahil ***Lothriel Imrahil ****(Franco Imrahil) *****Tessa Imrahil ***Franco Imrahil *Helestia Imrahil **Herundil Caranthan ***Herundial Caranthan ***Liandril Carathan Other Noteables Vassal Houses Category:White Numenorians Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Dol Amroth Category:Former Houses in Gondor Category:Numenorian Houses